


Bus Ride

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: Wonwoo is late for College and already lost the first bus.





	

 

Wonwoo rode the same bus every day at the same hour to go college.

The 22 year old male was always with a tight schedule, university getting the best of him. How long has it been since he had a night out? Or slept until past 12pm?

But the tiresome everyday routine had its perks. His pals at college were the best kids in town, always keeping him awake when the teacher’s voice became a soft lullaby. But he did not needed Seokmin, Jun or Soonyoung last night to keep him awake, though. That essay that had been haunting him for weeks was enough to keep him up until 3am – and not manage to finish said nightmare -.

That’s why Wonwoo was jumping in his place at the bus stop 25 minutes late for the first class.

_Every class is important kids. One simple sentence you miss here today may determine your future as a doctor tomorrow._ That was most of his teacher’s motivational speeches to keep them on time to chase for their dreams. And Wonwoo dreamed since he was a little boy. He wanted to save peoples live, he wanted to make a difference for someone.

When he first spotted the bus he sighed in relief. But that soon turned into a frown when he saw he bus was packed. He took a look at his phone, giving up on waiting for another bus to arrive; he was already too late.

He hopped on the vehicle hoping to find a vacant seat. He was still half asleep to trust himself not bumping into other peoples or falling face first if he had to travel standing up. And he almost squealed when he saw a single empty space, illuminated by the sunlight shining in front of him. He walked until the empty seat and flopped onto it, holding his backpack.

There was a man sitting beside him and Wonwoo, being the educated boy his mother raised him to be, politely bowed to the man. The man bowed back and as soon they raised their heads and their eyes met, Wonwoo was caught out of words to even start say his greetings.

The man, who Wonwoo would be more comfortable calling a boy, had the most handsome appearance Wonwoo had ever seen. He had a coma styled black hair, tan skin, tall – even seated Wonwoo could see how he could easily rest his head on the man’s shoulder – and a light smile playing on his oh so kissable lips. Wonwoo had just found his new I’m-just-going-to-see-you-once-in-a-lifetime crush.

Wonwoo realized he was staring when the smile on the boy’s lips went bigger, showing two prominent canines the were the cutest thing Wonwoo had seen on a person – beside from Yixing’s – his biology teacher – dimple -.

“Hi, I’m Mingyu”. The boy said an in friendly voice and Wonwoo could not help but smile at him.

“I’m Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo watched, in amusement and surprise as the boy’s eyes widened and he pressed his lips together, suppressing a squeal.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, and soon he was smiling showing all his pearly white teeth.

“Your voice is so deep.” The boy said in awe.

“So are yours” Wonwoo said, resting his head on the seat support.

“Still. Yours is something that Adele could like, roll in it.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but snort at the bad pun. He heard a soft chuckle coming from the boy and eyed him, to find said boy staring at him.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, feeling flattered.

“I like your eyes.” The boy said, smirking.

The blood creeping up to his face was almost like a knee-jerk, just like when Wonwoo brought his hands to his face to hide the blush on his cheeks, feeling like a middle schooler.

“I like your smile.” Wonwoo said, still hiding his blushing cheeks, that blushed 10x more with that.

Mingyu’s smile widened, showing all his teeth, his eyes almost disappearing. Wonwoo wanted to squeal for the nth time in the last 5 minutes.

But the flirty atmosphere was too intense for 9am so Wonwoo decided to break eye contact and grab his earphones.

“Want to share?” Wonwoo asked, offering an ear piece to Mingyu, who accept, shifting a bit to his side so their shoulders were touching.

“I’ve never see you around”, Mingyu said after 10 seconds of silence, just the music playing. “I take this bus every day, I even think the driver already knows my name, but I’ve never seen you around”.

"Well, I always take the bus before this one, but I was late today and I missed it. That driver probably knows my name too. He’ll probably ask me what happened tomorrow.”

“And, where are you going if I may ask?” Mingyu said.

“College” Wonwoo sighed. “What about you?”

“College. Are you perhaps going to Pledis University?” Mingyu said, turning his head a bit to look at Wonwoo’s face.

“Yes. You…?” Wonwoo left the question unsaid as Mingyu nodded his head, with a surprised smile on both faces. “How come we’ve never seen each other?”

“The place is pretty big. What is your major?”

“Medicine. Let me guess yours” Wonwoo said exited, shifting in his seat to take a proper look at Mingyu. “Hm… Performing Arts?” He said, clapping.

“Culinary” Mingyu said, a proud smile on his face.

Wonwoo was dumbfounded. The boy was beautiful, funny, and a good coocker. What else he needed to propose right on the spot?

The talk after that was light, both boys discovering more of each other than they thought it would be possible in the 15 minutes’ drive to their destination. Wonwoo and Mingyu talked about everything that popped into their minds, since how Mingyu looked like 18 not 21, how Wonwoo’s scrunched his nose when laughing, discovered that they actually had 2 friends in common and had gone to the same party a few months ago but never took a glimpse of each other’s faces.

15 minutes never seemed to pass that fast when they arrived at Pledis University.

“I have to go” Wonwoo said looking at the clock. He had missed the first class and half of the second.

“Me too” Mingyu sighed. 

Neither of them moved an inch, the playful smile on their faces showing that neither of them wanted to go just yet.

Wonwoo saw as Mingyu stopped to fondling with his side of the earphone they shared all the way here and grabbed his hand, putting the piece in his palm.

“That’s yours”, Mingyu said, eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s as he leaned and pressed a light peck on the surprised boy’s lips. “And the kiss is mine.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the warm and wholehearted laugh that came off his lips when Mingyu touched his nose before going on separate ways, looking back every 5 second to be caught staring at one another. He couldn’t help but feel like he was 16 again.

And Wonwoo couldn’t wait to be 25 minutes late tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr them the ideia popped on my mind at 5am. It's too short and lame, i'm sorry.


End file.
